Union
by rowanrawr
Summary: He loved this fire-cracker of a woman. Arra/Larten.


**A/N: **Right. This is going to be completely different from whatever else I've written. I've deliberately been pushing myself to write outside of my comfort zone, just to see what comes of it. And I think, because I've probably pushed maybe a little _too_ hard, this has appeared.

I think I like it. It's the most grown-up, raw, and open thing that's ever come out of my mind. And again, I had trouble getting thoughts down on paper (or, screen). But, looking past any garbled parts, I think this might be the best thing I've posted on here. And I had so many reservations about doing just that. I wasn't sure what reaction it would get.

I hope it doesn't make you cringe, or make your eyes burn, or whatever else. As always, reviews/feedback would be wonderful.

* * *

He loved this woman.

This was the only coherent thought that he managed to come up with. Larten knew he should have been leaving the clan for good this day, leaving behind his mentor, and friends, and mate, but he was slowly coming to the conclusion that his departure would have to be put back another day.

He tried to be annoyed at that fact, but was finding it incredibly difficult to muster any emotion other than pleasure at the moment.

He _loved _this fire-cracker of a woman, and growled her name in the back of his throat, digging his fingertips into her hips. She leaned down in reply and kissed him hungrily, causing their position to change. Larten hissed and broke their kiss, panting for breath, while Arra groaned, grinning against his neck.

_Gods_, he was having a hard time keeping his mind closed. Larten knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if his mind opened now the truth about his strange behaviour would be revealed, and would ruin everything. It registered in the back of his mind that she must have some idea of his intentions, because why else would they be here now?

His breathing hitched as his desire increased, and he quickened the pace. Never in all his life had he experienced such ecstasy and passion with another woman: And at the same time, never had he been so powerless. In his youth, he had been a somewhat selfish lover, and had _always_ taken control. The tables had turned drastically when he had met Arra. Of course, she had turned out to be something else entirely (as she had in every other aspect of her life), and he quickly found that he actually enjoyed it.

It was her hands, that always knew what to do and when to do it (_as they were now_, Larten thought and groaned loudly), and her lips that knew all of his weak points, and her eyes. Her Goddamn eyes. Not only was he strangely, and strongly, attracted to the hard grey colour, but it was the look she gave him. That mysterious and playful glance that was reserved only for him.

It was under that gaze now that Larten succumbed. He slowed the pace to match hers, and with hands planted firmly on his chest, she smirked down at him. Arra levelled him with a gaze, a teasing glint in her eyes, and he tried his hardest to keep eye contact. It was a game she liked to play, and it only served to show just how much control she had over him. He had won a few times, but more often than not he found her gaze too much and caved in.

_Not today_, he thought with a grin. Once again he growled her name and quirked an eyebrow up at her, suitably distracting her from his hands, which had once again found their way to her hips. His grin widened as he bucked his own hips up, unexpectedly and out of time, and above him she gasped sharply, eyes sliding shut, hands tightening on his chest as her arms almost gave way.

Larten reached up and tangled his hands in her tussled hair, pulling her down for a kiss as he once again quickened the pace. For the moment he was in control, but that didn't matter to him, not when he was so close to reaching that high.

'I love you,' he moaned quietly when they broke for air.

Arra pressed her forehead against his, and breathed out the words, 'Then don't leave me.'

It happened so fast that Larten barely had time to register what was going on. At her words he panicked, and his mind slipped open and found hers waiting. So intense was the sensation of their minds joining so suddenly that it only added to their physical pleasure, and both reached a high at the exact same moment. Explosions went off in their joined minds, and their thoughts screamed, while out loud their voices cried out just as loud.

Larten recovered his senses first, and switched their positions, so that he was now looking down at her, one hand propping him up, the other still tangled in her hair. He rested his forehead against hers, as she had done moments before, but this time their minds didn't connect: Both were shut off from the other. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or not.

A few minutes passed in silence as they both fought to control their breathing. Larten eventually lifted his head up and looked down. Arra's eyes were averted from his, but her hands were gripping his arms tightly.

'You understand why I must leave,' Larten murmured, stroking her hair. He wasn't sure what exactly had come through when their minds had so violently joined, but he assumed his plans for departure were in there somewhere. When Arra didn't answer, he leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to pry a verbal response from her. It didn't work, and she only clutched at him harder.

'Arra, please,' his voice came out as a whine, 'I cannot stay here. I need to leave. And I wish with all my heart that you could come with me, but you are too tied down here… I will not tear you away when you have so much potential.'

With a sigh, she lifted her eyes to his and nodded slightly.

'I need to leave,' Larten repeated.

'But, I love you,' Arra replied softly, the pain in her voice obvious. Larten felt sick at the emotions her eyes showed: Fear and unhappiness, loyalty and love.

He swallowed loudly and shook his head, 'I love you, too.' His head dropped to her shoulder, unable to look at her pained expression anymore. This _hurt_, more than he could have ever imagined. Her hands slipped from his arms and moved to his back, holding him tightly, and he pressed his lips to her skin, breathing in her scent deeply.

'But you need to go,' Arra said softly after a little while. Larten lifted his head again, and a tiny smile worked its way onto her lips. 'I understand.'

He smiled back, not quite believing that she was being so _calm_ about it. After all, she was hardly ever calm.

Quite unexpectedly, Larten found their positions switched once again, and again she was looking down at him, staring at him with those eyes he so loved. 'Just promise me one thing.'

Larten smiled and wrapped his arms around her back, 'Anything.'

'Don't forget me.'

He laughed then. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her close, and his lips found her ear. Teeth grazed against the lobe, and she shivered delightfully, unable to hold back the quiet moan that accompanied it. Larten took a moment to cherish the feel of her against him, the heat that radiated from her skin and warmed him, the scent of her hair, and the taste of her skin. He was truly going to miss this little fire-cracker.

'I do not think I could ever forget about you, Arra. I do not _want_ to forget about you.'

Arra pulled away with an airy laugh, putting a little distance between their bodies. Her lips met his again for a second, before pulling away to kiss his chin, jaw, neck, chest. When Larten shuddered at the feel of her tongue creating little circles across his skin, she stopped and raised her eyes to meet his.

That playful, mysterious glint was back.

'Right answer,' she purred against his skin, and continued kissing his torso, slowly making her way down.

_Gods_, he _loved_ this woman.

* * *

**A/N: **So, uh, what do you guys think? I'm really quite pleased with it, overall. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I have another few ideas that are along the same line as this, so if this gets a good response I'll try and write some more.


End file.
